The Pretty Stone
by failedmarshmallow
Summary: Jak while in prison. OCs and a subplot also. rated for rape, violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2... (Enjoy)...Avoid if you aren't partial to T scenes

Thankyou to Stardust03, Salena99 and Alley-oop for reviewing chapter1.

REVIEWS

Rapeaholic354 says: a beautiful work of art, I have printed and framed it in my room,.

Lolylicker128 says: I haven't cried this much since Titanic. A moving masterpiece.

Master of Rapists43says: The writing is incredible and the storyline is compelling. Rape has never been so great!

Bibleboy says:how dare you defile these characters. You make me weep for the human race. If this was a book i'd pay good money to see it burned!

(Please note these reviews are fictional!)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared blankly at the derelict ceiling. A sickening sensation swirled around his stomach, like it was being compressed. The guard poked his arm with some instrument and his elbow suddenly went numb. "Done," the guard said, pulling a needle briskly out of Jak's flesh. The rubbery straps on his wrists and ankles were loosened.

"Take him back to the cell, I won't need him again 'till tomorrow."

Jak was dumped down on the cell floor. He could smell strong, burning alcohol off the guards, sometimes he could smell another prisoner's blood, it was nauseating. The tests they brought him to were daily, yesterday's was some guard staring at his teeth like they were pure diamonds then making him rinse out his mouth with a pungent fluid.

Jak dreamed constantly now of Sandover as he spent his days thinking about it, He had been captured here and isolated for about 2 months. The landscape was so wonderful, he was free, the sky and sea were clear and bright and he was with Daxter and Keira and the villagers. Jak would wake up from his Sandover reverie and heavy disappointment smothered him when he saw his confines again. He sometimes felt he was being watched on his own.

A guard walked in uneasily to the files room. He browsed for a file that was listed for the Dark Warrior Program, a dark eco experiment. The details were that the subject was teenage, male and had great eco channelling abilities. Some other guards mentioned the boy, what he was being used for and what he looked like. They anticipated his arrival. Someone tipped the Baron off that he would be coming.

Early afternoon, Jak was dragged to the huge testing room. He was astounded when they brought him to a stop at a brown door just outside it. "Go in," the guard commanded. Jak looked at him. "I said go in, idiot." Jak went, eyes looking out the ground. The place was cold and silent, when the door banged shut. "OK, It's toilets," He thought. "Was this to go for some kind of test?" He glanced in the mirror.

"No, it's a trap," he thought sarcastically. He went into the nearest cubicle. He breathed relief when he saw no one there, being still uneasy. He opened the door again, 5 minutes later. He was face to face with a guard. The guard grabbed his arm. Jak was racked with fear.He pulled his arm back and slammed the cubicle door in the man's face.The door rattled and shuddered and he realised how flimsy it was. He shoved his weight against the door, pleading it would work. He was blasted back, the guard grabbed him by the neck and punched him repeatedly. Jak was dizzy with the pain.

He was pulled out of the cubicle like a rag doll and his face stopped inches from being smashed into the sink. He was shaken, mind blurred with frantic fear. The man was holding him down. He said something like, "Pity you're so young."

The guard brought him to the testing room a while later. No eyes were raised at how shaken he looked or how his clothes were messed. The guard seemed to hold his breath when he took Jak's heartbeat. The tests and the room seemed interminable. Jak was aware of excruciating pain.


	2. The bad chapter

**Hi! Thanks again to Stardust03, Salena99 and Alley oop for reviewing chapter 2. Just to let you know in advance this chapteris the worst. The is where I introduce an OC called Kalek and start my subplot. Anyway please review and give me any help you can for my next and final chapter. **

**Reviews (fictional)**

**Rapewriter45 says: A very thoughtful and profound work with hidden messages and morals like don't go to prison and don't rape people.**

**Idigrape says: This story is inspiring! I want to publish it in my book of short stories about rape. P.S. I don't think you should put in any subplot. You'll just distract people from the main rape scenes.**

**Rapemyride01 says: Now this is whatJak games are all about! Your stories keep me up till 5am with the suspense and mystery please write loads more!**

**BeautifulDawn55 says: Your. Story. Is. Fked. Up. Inearly spat on my computer with disgust at reading it. Write any more like this and I'll have to kill you.**

He woke up shivering. The night was tranquil and dark but he could see clearly. He was trying to forget today but vivid nightmares reminded him. He could remember all now and the aching pain seized him again. He knew he could never tell anyone, he had imagined telling Daxter and Keira, years from now. (He would never tell Samos) He imagined their jaws dropping, surprise sweeping into shock, their loud disbelief and finally painful sympathy, acknowledging they would never understand.

There were no tests the next day or the days after that and for 72 hours there was nothing but bland, soupy food, apprehension and solitary thoughts. He was completely at the mercy of the guards and he knew that there was every chance a certain one might return. He would struggle as hard as he could the next time unless they pressed a butcher knife to his throat.

The Krimzon guard strolled down, past silent cells of convicts and rebels half his age. His head was crammed with predictions regarding the new prisoner. One of the guards he was friendly with entered his view, standing awkwardly beside the cell. The guard's face broke into a relieved smile upon seeing Kalek. "Kalek, you next on guard?"

"No, just here to see the newbie."

"He's freakishly young isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he's crazy. Looks a bit demented to me. Look at the scary eyes."

Kalek peered in at the figure in the corner. The prisoner had greasy yellow hair tinged with green and was gangly in build. His eyes were focused on a blank wall, they stood out from his face, grim and depressed.

His friend poked him urgently. Kalek spun to see a captain standing a few metres away, mouth set in a sour scowl. He pointed to Kalek . "Stand guard outside the cell, warn me if anyone's coming over." His eyes turned to the other guard. "Go find something else to do." Kalek's friend swiftly exited. "Open the door," the guard commanded to Kalek. The prisoner's face instantly shot up looking angry and fearful. The captain calmly walked over to the prisoner,who was tensed and pale and crushing his fingernails against his hands. The captain grabbed him.

The convict struggled ferociously and whacked the captain across the face with his elbow. He was beaten.The prisonerstill struggled like he wanted to tear out the captain's throat. He was kicked in the stomach till he groaned and doubled up, tears of agony trickling down his face. He lay limp and hopeless finally. The captain smiled with satisfaction, bent down and began to take off the prisoner's clothes. Kalek eyes widened at this so much they practically popped out of his skull. He twisted his head away, he couldn't watch this any longer. His feet twitched, eager to sprint away. But he couldn't.

He stood rooted to the spot as grunts followed by screams rang in his ears. Screams for help and screams of pain and pleading. Kalek wished his curiosity had never taken him here. The noises cried in his ears and he dug his nails into his hands at his cowardice and complete inability to help. He bit down on his tongue wishing for comfortable silence. The captain left finally. Kalek glanced back at the prisoner. He stared back at Kalek, breathing raggedly and eyes filled with deep hatred. He shifted back to a corner and sat shaking uncontrollably. Kalek ran.

Jak closed his eyes imagining a beautiful image in which the captain's bloodcurdling screams echoed while Jak tortured him by cutting off parts of his anatomy with a blunt knife. It ended with the captain's head being impaled and showers of sparkling scarlet blood sprayed like fireworks. Jak was racked with pain and that awful puking stench of the captain, but his daydream made things temporarily lessen. He crawled over to the sink and started to splash himself with icy water.

And so it ends(thank goodness) review if you can and remember flames accepted!


	3. The worst chapter

**Ah sorry for the long wait but this is where it (almost)ends people the part you've all been waiting for, the fic you've all wished would end! Forget what I said last time this is the definative worst chapter in an abysmal story composed of bad chapters. Once again, highly offensive rape references giving you more reason to flame! And the pointless subplot is extended. Thanks a million to Salena99 and Alley-opp for reviewing the last chapter. There's been 400 hits but only 8 reviews so I'd _greatly_ appreciate ifanyone could review this. Go on and flame me like the marshmallow I am!**

**Reviews**

**Rapehound86 says: Incredibly glorious, Rape has made a startling return in the Jak series.**

**Raving.about rape says: This is well done but you haven't quite captured the lemony intensity that defines rape. Also, the subplot seriously sucks.**

**W.A.R. says: Go get raped if you love it so much you twisted Mofo!**

The coppery, ornately engraved globe hung glistening on her neck. Kalek's eyes moved up fastening on the pretty face of his new girlfriend of 1 week. "Your name is so exotic," hesaid flatteringly toher. "I've never heard it before around Haven." She smiled flirtatiously. "Kalek is a nice name too, it suits you." They chatted and flirted idly, Kalek doing most of the talking while Tarudsa showered him with pity for his day spent at the fortress. Kalek's nostrils were suddenly choked with the stench ofmouldy meat. "Kalek, my boy, your new shipment has arrived at the port," came Krew's throaty voice.

"Oh thanks, I'll get it now." "My dear Tarudsa, what a fine piece of jewellery, looks so expensive," Krew purred at the girl less than 1 fifth of his weight. Tarudsa beamed at him and Kalek admired her self-control. It was hard to smile a balloon of jellified fat in bulging clothes. He rose up from his stool. "A goodbye kiss?" Tarudsa asked. A minute passed while they locked lips, thumped tongues and exchanged saliva with Krew watching on pervertedly. Tarudsa then handed Kalek his carrying bag, brushing back a sea of polished, midnight hair in the process. Kalek boarded his zoomer outside the Hip Hog and headed for the port, atime later.

At the port his specialised zoomer was filled with sack loads of narcotics disguised as vegetables while he exchanged money with the shipper. He bombed along back through thelugubrious**(hoohoo I like that word)**streets feeling drained of any happiness as he saw the fortress roof hit the skyline. The chain of dodgy shops he passed was broken by a wavering, golden light fanning from the window of 1 of the more hygienic buildings. He paused, recognising the shop as a bakery of a kind, selling pure glucose crammed confectionary.An idea came to mind and he parked in a polluted corner close to the shop and walked in through the azure entrance.

On hearing footsteps, Jak looked upward and recognised the face of the youthful guard from before, shuffling toward his cell. At the door he looked uneasily down the passage, checking that he wasn't being watched. Jak noticed a grease stained bag clutched in his hand. The guard dropped it and a smaller bag through the bars of the door. "I brought you some food and..uh.. other stuff," the young guard said in a nervous voice. Jak looked at him flatly and he opened his mouth again. "Em, you just chew 1-5 at a time without swallowing," he said, explaining some of the bag's contents. Pause. "My name's Kalek by the way and I came cause I felt sorry for you when... um...the other day..." he trailed. He'd never been in a situation so acutely awkward.

He peered back at the prisoner. "Anyway, what are you called?" The yellow haired prisoner looked at him with dark consideration. He started to make complicated hand gestures. Kalek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You, you want a pen and paper?" he enquired after a few minutes. The person nodded with relief. "OK, wait a minute." He rooted out a notebook and a loose pen and handed them over. The prisoner handed back a 1 word scribble. "Oh Jak is your name. What age are you?" He was shown a second scribble showing the age 17. Kalek asked a few more typical questions about Jak before excusing himself, due to the time. Jak wondered about Kalek, being more apprehensive than anything given the incredibly random behaviour. But if Kalek was like certain _other_ guards he wouldn't have been like that. Jak glanced over at the bags left behind and decided on leaving them alone for a while.

A dinner of sorts was delivered to him. An opaque, semi-solid casserole in a leaden dish and it smelt like a bog full of rat carrion. His food didn't usually smell this bad. A spoonful of it tasted edible. Choices, choices. The bowl of glop was consumed and he sat down feeling it swim around his stomach. He felt whisps of nausea and instantly regretted the stew. The room started to shimmer and he felt tired. Utterly tired, weak and aching to lie down. The bench felt incredibly comfortable. He closed his eyes lethargically, his heartbeat throbbing in his ears.

The cold, grey room seemed like a dream. Jak stirred and looked around.He was spread-eagled on the floor. He must have fallen there. No! Realization found it's way to his stuffed brain as he lay, shivering pressed on dirty stone. Severe, jarring pain electrocuted him sourcing from places people often avoid referring to in everyday conversation. Fabric was tossed around the corners of the room and he set to finding it, ignoring the crusted, red stains marking the floor. All the expletives he could think of were calmly blowing through he head. Amazingly, the bags Kalek had left were still piled where Jak had left them, under the sink. Jak emptied one and small cubes of waxed paper spilled out, smelling faintly rancid. A thick splodge of brown chewing gum nestled in the centre of each cube.

Jak started chewing one square of it, it tasted like paper but was strangely addictive and seemed to dull the throbbing pain. He added another muddy splodge. A sudden inflow of happiness rushed at him, perfect, engulfing happiness. He felt separate from his environment while the sparkling emotion filled him and his pain became a faint pinch. Being here didn't matter anymore, how he felt told him he had nothing to worry about. He was breathing fast and feeling light-headed as time slowed down around him. Completely untainted, wrapped in a shield of warm air, bright, detailed memories of happiness swept his mind and he watched them, frozen in rapturous mist.

Kalek visited the next day. His eyes quickly fell on the white crumpled paper lodged at Jak's feet. Two more bags thudded to the floor. "Some more stuff," said Kalek wearily. Jak leaned forward, snatching the corner of the most accessible bag. Rich, dusty pastry-yoks instead of gum fell out. "I thought you might want some proper food," Kalek quickly interjected. Jak smiled with as much politeness as he could while silently cursing with annoyance. He picked up a pastry and sank his teeth in gingerly, sampling a buttery taste and doughy texture. Sweet, vanilla scented cream oozed out from the core. "Is there anything else you want me to bring?" Kalek asked. Jak handed him the word "Soap" written on paper.

Two solidweekswent slowly and Kalek came to Jak's cell everyday without arousing suspicion. Jak became reliant on the wonderfulnarcotics to bring him momentary distaction from his cell. Kalek started talking to Jak also. The way Daxter would talk to Jak, complaining, boasting and gabbling while Jak would occasionally nod or write an answer. Jak soon virtually knew Kalek's life story. He also noted some unsavoury characteristics of Kalek like his weak-mindedness. It didn't matter much though. Kalek then told Jak one night he could help him to escape.

Erol tailed Tarudsa out of the Hip Hog determinedly. "Get Lost!" she snapped. "I have a boyfriend." Erol murmured something that disgusted her. "Go home Erol and gargle your vomit before you try talking." Erol glared and grabbed her. She punched him harder than he could've imagined and he staggereddumbfoundedlyback. Tarudsa saw him wipe the blood from his nose then produce a knife. He ran at her and she tripped him deftly and with little effort. He slid and fell into a puddle. Smirking, Tarudsa turned away and walked down the street. Ungainly footsteps pounded after her and she spun and felt the excruciating pain of the knife rammed into her chest. Erol clung to her as she suddenly screamed and writhed. The girl he was holding was metamorphosing into a glinting reptilian animal. An egg-shaped gem shone citrine-yellow on the forehead and there was no mistaking the animal. He dropped the metalhead, which instantly changed back to the blood sodden corpse of the girl. The knife protruded from her torso and her shocked, glazed eyes reflected the streetlamps. Erol surveyed her saturninely before rummaging through her clothes. "That is a pretty stone," he whispered wrenching the copper necklace from her throat.

Jak crept down the corridor, listening to the foreboding voices of guards parallel to him. He entered a circular hall and noted the 2 dilapidated elevators on his right as remembered from his directions. Low voices startled him, guards were walking up the stairs he had to get to. Jak flattened himself against the elevator, tightening his chest and pleading that they wouldn't go near where he was. He inhaled silently, wondering if the guard would suddenly walk straight toward him, and everything would be thrown away. The voices faded, footsteps travelled in different directions and he was alone again. He sprinted over to the stairs, sliding his fingers over the steps desperately.He felt a splintered groove carved out and gripped it, pulled the trapdoor open and there was a ladder underneath and his escape route was before him.

Erol walked leisurely back to the fortress, fingering the pretty, intricate sphere he had removed from the metalhead girl. All traces of intoxication had left him and he was anticipating his night shift. A ethereal purple light glowed from somewhere and he stopped, open-mouthed to look around. The stone in his hand was pulsating with the dark purple glare. Someone ran behind him. The figure passed under a streetlight and he saw and recognised the blond-haired captive in a prison uniform. Jak sped down the street, veering into an alley as fesh air whirled gainst his face for the first time in months.

Fear and adrenaline made him maintain his speed as he shot down street after street but his chaser persisted. Jak veered into another sudden turn and a crushing, unbelievable pain slammed into his ankle. Erol watched Jak collapse with satifaction before striding up to the stricken prisoner.

Kalek waited for his shift to end and be replaced by Erol who was oddly late. "Kalek," a guard shouted. "Commander Erol wants to talk to you. Kalek was rooted to the spot. He was directed to a small, angular room he'd never been to before and he walked there fighting an intense urge to run for his life. Jak was sitting on the floor looking stony-eyed and withpainful bruises on his arms. Erol was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, eyes glued to Kalek. He didn't waste time bringing up the nightmarish subject.

"It seems that you two have been having a bit of a relationship," Erol said. "Kalek, I think you should know that it is not encouraged for guards to help prisoners escape. Your friend told me after I found him on the streets with something I'd associate with you." Kalek waited."Your brother is very, very disappointed in youas the Baron has found out everything. Your brother has been banished. However you're extremely lucky, The Baron only gave you a heavy fine and dissolved your employment here." Jak shifted, glancing at the floor. Erol went on in a more malevolent tone."I think that's too good a punishment for you. I think you need to be shown just what I mean by punishment. Your friend is due his." **(Anyway you know what's gonna happen** **here so I'll just look out the bloodywindow for this scene)**. Kalek swallowed, cursing the day he had ever looked at Jak's profile.

**Well that was...brilliant. Oh anyway tell me how crap it is for now andI'll finish this with the epilogue in the next week. Flame, flame, flame I say!**


	4. Epilogue

THANK YOU OF THE YEAR AWARD TO ALLEY-OOP for being the only one to review without me asking. THANKS also to RAZZEK MECOTL and JAKY for responding so nicely and reviewing also.

WARNING: Slow plotting ahead!

Kalek wanted to core his wrists, like apples and display them, sticky and saturated to Jak so that he wasn't alone in pain. Jak's face was milky and powdered with purple fear as his eyes fell on the mirror that Erol had dumped in front of him with a smile. Erol had his body twisted, Jak could only face his reflection and it stared back at him with tarry eyes. Erol paused, then suddenly sprung forward, he grabbed Jak's elbow and only the hilt of a knife was seen protruding serenely from Jak's arm like it was rooted there. His eyelids pulled back, his pupils focused and the pain sucked at his consciousness. Jak screamed and Erol twisted the knife raising it by octaves. Kalek could almost hear the veins snapping like elastic and the scream went on a second then Erol kicked Jak with a bony leg.

It was so roasting in the room; Kalek's throat felt sun dried and ready to crack while Jak managed to squeeze out small noises of pain for every touch of Erol's knife. Then the blood-permeated instrument was left away; apparently torture by knives had grown tedious. Kalek should have bled copiously for that hour and every gleam of pain in it as he listened dully and watched Jak's face in the mirror with slimy eyes.

After that he and Jak were left alone with a single guard there to watch them. "Oh, it's the little faggot, we heard you sobbing like a baby, Erol must have really scareded you,"the guardmocked, his tongue slopping like a fish.

Jak glanced at the guard; only making him guffaw louder and Jak's cheeks went a slight, pinched red. Kalek was currently experiencing a new feeling for that guard and it was hating him so much he fantasised about force-feeding him his own excrement and body fluids. One of the worst parts of that hour was Erol's explanation of the events. "The Baron found out about your brother's side "activities" Kalek. I'm sorry to say that he didn't take it to well. Your brother has been banished so just wish the metalheads give him a quick death in that hot sun." Erol's relaxed eyes travelled the room ostentatiously.

" I know you cared more about the prisoners Kalek," he tugged Jak's head and dodged snapping teeth, but I didn't know you'd go so far as to assist one. Was it because he was fairly young or was it because you couldn't take the fact that your elder brother was raping him?" Oh please not that. Now Jak's full and undivided attention was on him and he would want to eviscerate him within the next moment. Erol went on, his voice quilted in enjoyment of course. "Kalek, I always knew you had such an unusual conscience, pity it killed your brother." Stop saying my name!

"Why the hell would it be my fault that my brother's a sadist?" Kalek blurted, tone riddled with contained anger.

"This prisoner's escape brought "events" to the Baron's eye. And that wasn't a good thing for some people," Erol added now taking in Jak's utterly confused expression. "You "beep"er Erol, You "beeping" "beep"er, Kalek spat. Erol faced him condescendingly. "Consider yourself lucky, the Baron only dissolved your employment in the KG and gave you a fine," Erol wasn't as composed as before, insult always sparked a reaction from his frozen face. "You can leave now," whispered Erol in a scorching tone.

Jak was given new experiments the week after. They strapped his ripped body to a sort of table and he felt fear winding up his back like a cold snake. A machine was switched on and Jak saw crackling, purple streams emerge and begin to weave through him. The tingling discomfort begin to pile on and he felt it accumulating in his stomach, it was starting to hurt and the machine switched off just before he opened his mouth. They undid the straps. His muscles felt so paralysed yet he somehow made it back to his cell. Once there, he slipped and folded on to the floor like a human rug, safe in the small, dark tomb.

A shadow broke out. Jak bristled and the person edged forward with overt intent. Jak stared at the guard with drilling eyes. His mouth was set but beginning to clench into a snarl. Jak dug his heels into the solid concrete and leapt at the guard. He got a clear and satisfying punch in the gut but the fleshy drum returned some of the shock to his knuckles. The guard's fist slammed rock hard on to his back and his knees wobbled. He was punched again on the neck with bone shattering force and his face rushed to collide with the ground.

He pulled his limbs into his abdomen, forcing himself off the ground. The guard's foot came down on his back, crushing his weakened muscles like eggshells and he sprained his neck swaying back to the ground. He could have possibly fought better if only the experiment hadn't made him so unresponsive. The guard's nailed made trenches in his skin as the upper part of his clothing was ripped off. His thoughts seemed to form hands that gripped his head and shook it violently saying," Prevent it, prevent it!" in his ears. Fabric was bunched at his navel and ripped off like a cobweb being brushed away.

His muscles clenched feebly but were kept under the lock of fatigue. Jak was purely able to sense, smell putrescent onion perspiration, hear fuddling and calm breathing. Pain and shock and grim acceptance and a bare cell and shame and a guard weighing him down. He dreamt later of the guard. The guard, face down, roaring in pain with his legs thumping off the ground and his palms skinned and moist. The pain was immense like someone was twisting and skewering this guards intestine and his ribs were the texture of sandpaper. The guard's muscles were buckled, shying away from the acidic feeling but it was inside him, eroding away his tissues.

Happily, the next day the guards were whispering about someone or other found dead of eco poisoning. They glanced furtively at Jak like he had eco-dripping stingers for eyes and avoided his cell with its tainted air. Erol showed more than a speck of annoyance when informed of Jak's toxicity but he kept away only whispering threats of how he would raise Jak's scalp with blood blisters but they were idle, nothing like that ever occurred again.

Erol stalked sometime later through Haven City pondering the mystery of Jak. Why was dark eco absorbed into him like water and he remained healthy, just death for anyone else too close to him. Erol entered Haven forest, printing soft footsteps on the mulch ground. A slender, pretty girl with large effulgent eyes was leaning against a tree. Her bowed head swished up and she met his gaze with a smile. "Erol, hi," she said nibbling her cheek. "Have I broken your solitude," he asked. She smiled amiably. "I just thought I'd take a break from the garage," she said smoothly. And not land on to assholes like you!

"Yes you've been working hard, I know." I wish you'd go find someone else to coax into bed, you whore, Daxter's an angel compared to you. She curved her lips. His eyes didn't suit him. They were honey coloured when they should be blood red. "Did you have a hard day?" Of course I had a hard day! You guards treat me like sht, stalking around like wearing crap armour really makes you _so_attractive to all women, men and frikkin metalheads. Wow, look at me Erol, this pouty little little girl who doesn't know one end of a wrench from the other just waiting to be scooped into your lovingbed.

"Sorta, have you heard anything yet about him?" him, meaning Jak. That was all Erol was useful for information. "No sorry the guards haven't gathered any information." Oh seriously? Well maybe if you guards could get off your asses you might actually find something. Why wasn't Jak here? Or her dad, why did they have to be split up?She glanced upward and her throat felt frozen.Did Erol actually know anything,everything he saidcould have beenjust a honey-coloured lie. Did he know about Jak? Erol mumbled something incoherent in the background. No, Jak couldn't be seen by him, Jak could smell dodginess through 6 walls. Oh precursors, let him be OK, not dead, not hurt.

Why was Erol still here? "I brought you something I found, you might like it," he said. A heavy, coppery necklace was put on her palm. "Oh it's so...pretty," she said absentmindedly. That idiot, go command your stupid guards, I don't want anything from you, ever. The necklace was strange, maybe it would be useful in vehicle making though. "Thank you Erol, you're so kind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK. sorry if you don't like it but it's finished now, yes! Please review or flame if you can!


End file.
